Chuck Versus the Predator
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Predator is the seventeenth episode in season two, which aired on March 23, 2009. It is the thirtieth episode overall. Synopsis Chuck is contacted by Orion, a scientist who may be able to remove the Intersect from his head. The Buy More crew take on their snobbish Beverly Hills counterparts. Plot A dark scene opens with Chuck, Casey and Sarah returning after a dirty job that involved plumbing to find the intel General Beckman wanted. Chuck asks Sarah if she heard anything from Beckman about Orion (a mysterious person introduced to us in the last episode) to which she answers “not yet, these things take time”. We are reminded that Orion may be able to get the Intersect out of Chuck’s head and then he can return to a normal life. When asked, Sarah says that she wants that too. She also agrees with Chuck that there is a team of “brilliant analysts” working on it and she tells Chuck to leave the search for Orion up to that team. Chuck is still awake at 4:15 am reviewing his chart behind the Tron poster (see last episode) and using his computer to search for Orion. The computer’s camera turns on which attracts Chuck attention wondering why it turned on. The other end of the connection is in Hong Kong where we see hands typing away on a laptop. The person cannot be identified as they are covered with a coat and hat. This person types on a keypad on their arm and leaves just before a group of armed men burst into the room. The leader says that Fulcrum should be alerted that Orion is gone. They see ice in the drink and know he has only recently left. As messages to the armed group appear on the left-behind laptop, the building starts to shake. An incoming missile and explosion are heard as we cut to scene in the Buy More which is covered in toilet paper. Lester comments that on the bright side they won’t have to buy toilet paper for years. Jeff asks “Why start now?” which evoked quizzical or disgusting looks from the others. Morgan says that they defiled our home, “this is our castle” (which brings a mild reaction from Chuck), wondering who could do this. A group of yuppie-styled Buy More employees (or later referenced as “incredibly colorful and well coordinated team” by Chuck) enter the store. Barclay, the leader of this Beverly Hills branch group, disses the Burbank branch but doesn’t admit to the deed. Big Mike and Emmett enter the scene to answer why it happened. Big Mike says it is because the Burbank branch is getting the new Roark Instruments laptop computer first. Lester asks in disbelief if they are getting the new R7 gaming laptop that no one has even seen yet. After the group departs, Big Mike says there will be no retaliation, “calm and collected, the Buy More way”. While cleaning off a computer, Chuck receives a message on the screen that says he knows Chuck’s secret: that Chuck is the Intersect. The messages then says they should meet because he is Orion and he will be sending a computer. Sarah appears and Chuck proceeds to tell Sarah, Casey and General Beckman about his encounter and the computer to be sent. The General wants the computer taken and secured since it is “next gen” and capable of breaking defense computers and hijacking weaponry. The last thing they need is for it to fall into the wrong hands. Back at the Buy More, Lester accepts a package posing as Chuck, thinking it is the new gaming computer. As Chuck and Sarah discuss the next probable steps, Sarah voices her displeasure at Chuck not telling her about his search. He explains that he wants the “thing” out of his head for his chance at a real relationship (similar to the dark, romantic scene that started this episode). Sarah says that Chuck should have trusted her. As Morgan and Lester enter the Men’s bathroom, we learn that the last stall is Jeff’s office. They open the laptop which is described as nothing seen before and is liquid cooled, titanium housing, and has an overclocked processor. When opened, a message appears on the laptop screen asking for identification. When the Buy More group enters a reply that they can’t, the message sender assumes that there is danger and sends a predator drone (an unmanned, missile-loaded aircraft). Assuming it is a simulation game, they target their Buy More location. Casey says the predator taken from Edwards Air Force base matches the signal used in Hong Kong. They see that the Buy More is the target so they will use the fire alarm to evacuate the building. As the group in the bathroom retarget the predator to the Beverly Hills Buy More, Chuck calls off the fire alarm. When asked by his handlers why Orion would target another store, Chuck then suspects that his coworkers have intercepted his laptop and are the ones entering the targets. Chuck calls Morgan and tells them to stop playing with the computer. He then finds then in the men's room and a struggle ensues. Chuck is able to enter a target sequence cancel code and the aerial support mission is aborted. Casey and Sarah burst in, with the former desiring to kill at least one of them for nearly blowing up the store. Chuck reminds Sarah that she is in "the little boys room", prompting her to exit. As the whole group leaves the bathroom, Big Mike asks what’s going on. He presumes that the laptop is the Roark 7, takes it, places it in a safe and assigns Emmett as guard overnight. Jeff and Lester peek in one set of office windows and plot an after-hours job. Casey, Sarah and Chuck peek through another set of windows and plot their mission to rob the Buy More. Vincent is welcomed by voices in the dark, within the Ring Council Chamber. He reports that he discovered a similar signal to the one in Hong Kong, originating from Burbank. One of the voices asks if it's a Buy More, to which Vincent answers yes. Another voices states that Fulcrum has lost many agents there and therefore, it is too risky a mission for Vincent. Vincent says that even if he doesn’t have their support, he will still do the job. They let him proceed and say they appreciate his initiative. Emmett is walking the Buy More at night, acting like a big-time tough guy. Casey, Chuck and Sarah are dressed in black and secretly emerge through the Buy More floor. Casey says that Chuck got them into this mess so he has to give them the plan. Chuck instructs the two agents to distract Emmett while Chuck cracks the safe since he knows the combo is in Big Mike's desk. He also says that no guns or violence are needed in this plan. As the agents are getting into place, Emmett continues his rounds and walks past Lester and Jeff, who are also dressed in black and come with their own plan. As Jeff attempts to throw his voice, Emmett starts to seek the source and all the people in black scatter. Chuck gets into the office, Lester mistakenly scolds Casey who he believes is Jeff, and Jeff mistakenly talks to Sarah who he thinks is Lester. A figure comes through the roof and turns out to be Vincent, also here to steal the computer. Chuck unlocks the safe and turns to see a gun holding Vincent who Chuck flashes on. He meekly tries commenting how two thieves are robbing the store at the same time, which Vincent finds unconvincing. Jeff finds Lester and they flee when they find out Lester has been talking to someone who is not Jeff. Unfortunately, they run right into Emmett who maces them and causes them to go crying into the night. As Emmett is gloating, he turns around only to be clobbered by Casey's elbow, sending him unconscious to the floor. As Sarah joins Casey, Chuck comes out with Vincent holding a gun on him. He then demands that they drop their guns. As Chuck explains why his plan didn't include guns, Vincent explains that it would be unprofessional not to shoot someone. Casey draws a gun and shots Vincent first. Before they can get to Vincent, he takes what appears to be a suicide pill from his ring and swallows it. Morgan is sitting up in bed, disturbed by the noise on the other side of the wall involving his boss and his mom making love. Big Mike then gets a call from Emmett who tells him there is trouble at the store. Big Mike then pounds on the wall to wake Morgan to go with him to the store, much to his relief. However, his mother is asking for one more go. Casey dumps Vincent's body in a room in Castle. As Chuck is about to open the computer to get some answers, Beckman instructs them not to open the computer. She explained that her analysts believe Orion was part of a Fulcrum trap. She said that her technicians would check the laptop. Chuck said there wasn't time to send the computer to Washington for analysis. Beckman said that's why she was taking over the operation personally and she would be on site within the hour, warning Chuck that he may have to return with her, if Fulcrum knows he's the Intersect. Chuck is back at the apartment, thinking of ways to convince the others that Orion is not Fulcrum. However, Sarah says that Beckman doesn't want to see him. As he climbs into his room, Beckman walks into the courtyard and is reassured that the asset is secure. Emmett explains what happened at the store to Big Mike and Morgan, thinking that an entire crew attacked him. Jeff and Lester run in, making up a story of how they heard of the break-in. The suspects were the Beverly Hills Buy More crew. There is a discussion of how serious laws were broken and they can't be calm this time. Big Mike says they will be calm and collected as they visit the rival store, enter using the manager's code and as they burn the store to the ground. The Buy More crew then walks through the Buy More as a coordinated, jumpsuit-clad group on a mission for payback that will most likely include illegal activities. Chuck is laying back on his bed when his computer displays messages, trying to contact him. Orion than calls Chuck via cell phones. Chuck explains that the computer is locked up in a government facility and there are thoughts that Orion is connected to Fulcrum. Orion instructs Chuck to look at his computer where Chuck flashes on a symbol. When Chuck asks how Orion knew that was in the Intersect, he replies that he put it there, fully convincing Chuck. After viewing a picture of President Reagan, General Beckman tells Casey to "wake up, the 80s are over" to which he replies with a disheartened grunt. Beckman explains that Chuck did what no one else could do, find Orion. Sarah asks why lie to Chuck if Orion is necessary for their operation. Beckman cuts her off, stating that she had an army of spies and analysts hunting for Orion since before Sarah was "in a training bra." They were never able to even lay a hand on him... until now... until Chuck. Orion tells Chuck he can't trust Sarah and Casey and by way of proof tells Chuck to go to his computer. Chuck sees surveillance of the high level meeting between Beckman, Sarah and Casey; he also comments how "tiny" Beckman is. Casey asks how dangerous Orion is. Beckman explains that when Fulcrum cornered him in Hong Kong, he nearly destroyed an entire building with the stolen predator drone. Sarah asks if Orion can get the Intersect out of Chuck's head, then why not let them meet? Beckman explains that Bartowski is too important to national security and can never meet Orion. Sarah then agrees with Beckman while Chuck looks on in disbelief. Chuck then leaves the apartment, leaving his watch behind. Chuck enters Castle and finds the computer. The computer identifies him as Chuck. Chuck asks if he can ask a question. Orion knows the question is if he can get the Intersect out of Chuck's head. The answer is yes. They prepare to meet somewhere. In the background we see the body bag that contains Vincent move and then open as Vincent crawls out. Orion suggests they meet tonight at 54 Temple Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90013 in an hour. Vincent instructs Chuck not to scream as he has a splitting headache. Chuck turns to find a "not dead" Vincent holding a gun on him. Vincent explains that the pill he took put him in a near-death state, to avoid interrogation. Sarah realizes that Chuck is no longer in the apartment. Casey checks his room via video and when he is not there checks the Castle. Chuck is seen being led up the stairs by Vincent, who then shoots one of the cameras. Sarah runs back the video from the castle to find a clue that she suspects he must have left. They find the address of the meeting with Orion, caused by Chuck's stumbling to move the laptop screen in the face of the camera. The Buy More crew enters the Beverly Hills Buy More with Big Mike carrying a violin case. Emmett loves the beautiful, clean, fresh store. Big Mike extracts a baseball bat from the "fiddle" case to "play music". Morgan tries to calm Big Mike down and talk it out. The group agrees to let Emmett have the bat to take his revenge. Emmett's first swing at a cardboard cutout of Barclay misses. His second swing, however, not only connects but causes a chain reaction of shelves tipping over. The group stares in disbelief and Big Mike calmly suggests "we should run now". Chuck and Vincent are at the rendezvous. The latter comments that Orion, whom he had been hunting for three years, has come out of the cold for Chuck. He asks who Chuck is, to which he answers with his alias, Charles Carmichael, to which Vincent admits that he's heard of him. He then instructs Chuck to inform Orion that it's safe, producing photos of his family and Sarah, implying that he will kill them if Chuck doesn't do as he says. As soon as Chuck types into the laptop an all-clear, Fulcrum agents surround and capture Orion. Sarah and Casey arrive as Orion is being led to a chopper on the roof. They see Chuck being held at gunpoint in an upper window. Vincent says he has to shoot Chuck now and Chuck responds that it would be unprofessional not to. Casey is able to get off a shot to knock Vincent down, giving Chuck a chance to escape, as he grabs the photos and the laptop. Chuck meets Sarah and Casey in the hall and breaks away from them to try to save Orion. They reach the roof as the chopper takes off. Chuck opens the laptop and sees a message that says "Emergency Protocol". Casey gets a message that a predator is heading towards them so they have to leave now. Chuck thinks Orion is going to "take himself out" and believes he can use the laptop to reprogram the predator. However, the system does not allow him access. They watch as a missile roars overhead and hits the chopper. Back in the Castle, the General explains that it is better that Orion did not fall into Fulcrum's hands. She then admits that she does not want the Intersect out of Chuck's head. With the state of the secret war with Fulcrum and the fact that she had lost many agents to them, only this operation and Chuck are the factor that has found the "chink in their armor." In short, it is time for Chuck to become a spy. The Buy More boys are celebrating their victory when the Beverly Hills group enters and accuses the boys of what they did. Big Mike explains that calling the cops is not he Buy More way. The group exits, causing a minor spill on the way out. Big Mike thanks Morgan for stopping him back there and says there are rumors of a store closing. He reassures Morgan ("son") that he won't let that happen. Chuck finally relaxes in his bed only to find a packet containing papers and a disc under his pillow. The disc contains a video of Orion with instructions to study the cards which depict the Intersect. The disc then self-destructs in five seconds (he always wanted to say that). Sarah enters through the window as Chuck hides the cards. They discuss the general and the fight with Fulcrum. Chuck says this is not his future and he will get his life back. The General questions Casey about agent Walker's reliability and feeling towards the asset. She requests everything Casey has on agent Walker and Chuck. They see Chuck, via video surveillance, laying in bed, reading a comic book (Ex Machina #39). On the inside of the comic are the cards that Chuck is to study. Trivia *54 Temple Ave. Los Angeles, CA 90013 is not a real address. There is a West Temple Street in LA zip code 90013 and East Temple Street in LA zip code 90012 but both start at block number 100. There is a 54 Temple Ave in Long Beach LA but it is in zip code 90803 and in the middle of a residential area. *The Ex Machina comic book series details the life of Mitchell Hundred (also known as the Great Machine). This is an obvious parallel to Chuck having the intersect in his head. *In Hong Kong when Orion notices Fulcrum agents closing in on him, he turns his screen to the black message screen. When the scene cuts to another camera angle, the screen is back to normal and then black again in the next camera change. *The last interaction between the Buy More teams is reminiscent of the speech that Sean Connory gives to Kevin Costner in the Untouchables. *Big Mike states "I love the smell of Buy More in the morning." This is a reference to Robert Duvall's speech in Apocalypse Now, after a napalm strike on a Vietnamese village. The allusion was first employed by Big Mike in "Chuck Versus Santa Claus", when he observed to Emmett, "Love the smell of day before Christmas in the morning.". *During Chuck's flash on Vincent, the word "Freedom" is misspelled as "Freedin" - Something most viewers would likely not notice without pausing. References Quotes Vincent: You have one chance. Drop your guns. Chuck: Uh, sir. They don't have any guns. I personally put this mission together, and I forbade them from packing. Vincent: Why would you do that? Chuck: I don't know. I just, you know - I think guns make things too easy. I like my spies to be tough. Look, you're not going to shoot anyone, right? Vincent: It would be unprofessional not to. Music *Amazing Life by matt pond PA *Making Love Out of Nothing At All by Air Supply Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes